watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Turbo Dismount
Turbo Dismount is an independent video game involving the player placing a dummy like character onto various vehicles, driving them through various obstacle courses and physically destroying their character to gain points. In this series of videos, the character's faces were replaced with the faces of the girls that were playing the game and the vehicles had the GirlsPlay logo on them. Mariya, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Molly participated in this series of videos. Video Synopsis Part One The first part was uploaded on September 25th, 2014 and was the 152nd video uploaded onto the channel. The video begins with the girls noticing that the characters have their faces on them, Mariya finding it cute while the other girls are shocked by this, Mackenzie calling it an atrocity. Molly changes her character's position on a motorcycle before seeing a rather provocative pose which makes her speechless. Mackenzie isn't sure what's going on as she watches her character get crushed by a car. Mariya has her character's vehicle jump into the air as her character gets thrown off of it and loses a leg. Molly has her character in an office chair and wonders why all her poses are so provocative before settling for a rather unsafe pose. Andrea watches as her characters gets in a head on collision with another vehicle and ask whether the character liked it, while Mackenzie switches through her poses before seeing her character in a really provocative pose and finds it dirty. Mariya chooses a shopping cart and realizes that the crash might not be as great, her character then hits and barely causes a dent to the brick wall, which she calls pathetic. Molly, still using the chair, goes over the quarter pipes and gets crushed in traffic. Mackenzie and Andrea both note that the poses their characters are in look really suggestive, Molly switches her poses on a motorcycle and sees one where her character is riding it on her back, comparing it to a certain Kanye West music video. Mariya uses a jeep and crashed into a wall, though the results isn't what she was epecting. Molly comments that she likes that the game highlights where her injuries are occurring, listing all the injuries her character just received. Andrea notices the GirlsPlay logo on the vehicle and finds it nice, she then has her character go over a quarter pipe and lands straight into traffic. Mackenzie has her character jump high into the sky before dropping straight down. Molly continues to comment about how the poses look rather provocative, while Andrea comments that her character always lands with her legs spread open. Later, Molly chooses to have her character mount a jeep in hopes it flies off the jeep, but it doesn't, though she does lose a leg. Mackenzie has her character jump over a quarter pipe but is annoyed that her character had already fallen out, as Molly watches her character get chopped in half and comments that she did not break her high score despite the amount of injuries. Andrea comments that she wants her character to ride something where she'll get slammed at a very fast rate, she then lampshades the entendre and watches her character get split in half by the traffic, which she enjoys very much. Mackenzie has her character drive through a turn pipe and jump right up a quarter pipe and into the air, she's rather happy about it but notices that her character is going to fall, telling it to flap its arms before it plummets to the ground. Andrea appears during Molly's playthrough, and the last dismount for the video, as they talk about the Kanye video Molly mentioned and notices that the camera angle for another vehicle has it right up the crotch area. Part Two The second part was uploaded on February 20th, 2015 and was the 236th video uploaded onto the channel. This video had the girls controlling their character with the face of another girl in the video, Mariya controlling Mackenzie and vice versa, and Molly controlling Andrea and vice versa. The video begins with the girls seeing whose face is on their character and making comments about them, Andrea being concerned about Molly being her character. Mackenzie switches through Mariya's pose and stops at a suggestive pose and jokes that Mariya would totally do the pose. Mariya has Mackenzie thrown into the air and watches her plummet to the ground, she then comments about Mackenzie's landing pose. Molly has thrown Andrea right into a bus and comments that Andrea probably hurt the children in the bus. Mariya switches through the poses on a tricycle, looking for a safe pose, before finding an impractical pose and calls it safe. Andrea has Molly jump right into traffic and already feels guilty about it. Mackenzie has Mariya jump up a ramp but Mariya gets tossed off the vehicle, which upsets her. Molly comments that she feels the game is a great way to get all their aggression out about each other. Mackenzie replays the crash and comments on the sequence, while Andrea has Molly ride a skateboard into traffic and gets run over by two trucks. Meanwhile, Molly has thrown Andrea off a cliff and watches in horror as she tumbles her way down. Andrea, meanwhile, has Molly with a large body which she laughs at, she then changes Molly's body to where her head is larger than her body. She then chooses a vehicle that suits Molly, jokingly choosing a tractor. Molly has Andrea on the edge of a cliff and is annoyed that she's not falling over, saying she wants more points. She then tries again with Andrea on a skateboard, she then watches as Andrea completely skips the cliff and plummets her way down to the ground. Andrea has her camera angle that makes it look like Molly's body is in her mouth, she changes the angle so that her body appears over her head. She then comments that Molly is wearing her body like a headdress like a Native American. Mackenzie has Mariya pose flexibly on a jeep and goes with it, but Mariya falls right off of it. Molly comments that she has to put Andrea in the most provocative poses on a motorcycle and settles for one where Andrea is riding it on her back, comparing it to a Kanye West music video. Mariya has thrown Mackenzie into the air and watches her fall to the ground, she then comments that her landing pose still looks seductive. Mackenzie has Mariya attempt to take a ramp on a skateboard but it doesn't go too well. Molly has Andrea on a wrecking ball as she gets slammed into a wall and gets thrown off the wrecking ball. Molly had hoped that the wrecking ball would fall on Andrea, when it does at the last second, making Molly happy as she replays the crash. Mackenzie has Mariya ride a tricycle off a ramp and lands right in the middle of the cones, making her really happy. Andrea has Molly ride a shopping cart off a ramp and comments that she and Molly would do the same thing in real life. Molly has Andrea ride a tractor down a ramp, but it doesn't go well, she then sees that Andrea's head was almost decapitated by the hood of the tractor. Andrea has Molly jump a ramp but is annoyed that Molly keeps falling off the car. She then tries again and it still fails, Andrea then imitates Molly's voice, to which she says doesn't really sound like her. Mariya sees a pose Mackenzie is doing and comments that she could see Mackenzie doing the pose in real life. Mackenzie has Mariya jump off a ramp and into mines which explodes when she lands, Mackenzie enjoying every explosion. Meanwhile, Mariya has Mackenzie thrown up and land right down, she comments that Mackenzie's legs are always open when she lands. Andrea has Molly on a monster truck and tries the same ramp again, but is annoyed that Molly keeps falling off. Andrea imitates Molly again and says that it's exactly what she sounds like and not to question her. Molly as Andrea jump a ramp in a shopping cart and watches her land right in the middle of a circle of cones. Mackenzie sees a pose on a skateboard that doesn't seem safe and attempt to jump a ramp, but it fails, with the skateboard also failing to set off a mine. Andrea is still at the ramp and gets Molly inside the truck. She then jumps the ramp and lands on the mines, imitating Molly's voice, as the mines explode. Andrea then jokes that that was how Molly got a perfect nose. Gallery File:Turbo Dismount 1.png|Part One thumbnail File:Turbo Dismount 2.png|Part Two thumbnail External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2014 Category:2015